The Influence of Mars
by bp250
Summary: Based off of an idea explaining some really minor oddities within Golden Sun. Rated T because I am paranoid. Contains Valeshipping and Mudshipping, but might contain other pairings. First fic I am writing, so feel free to criticize and leave a review.


Hi! This is my first Fan Fiction ever written, so feedback would be appreciated. Also, there are some minor plot spoilers from Golden Sun The Lost Age, as well as from the introduction of Dark Dawn, but I think most people have played that much… Some disclaimers: I do not own Golden Sun, or any of the characters which belong to Camelot. Well, anyways, enjoy!

Isaac's worst nightmares had begun. Hanging onto a small boulder in Gaia Falls were Mia and Jenna, who were being swept away by the waters into the abyssal darkness below. As they began to shoot him glances of utter despair, he realized that he couldn't save both of them. He had to choose one or the other. Yet as the water rushed past them, dragging Mia and Jenna downstream to their certain death, Isaac called upon the might of Venus and jumped into the raging ocean in order to grab both girls' hands, and at the last moment, raised a slab of earth from the ground to stop them from falling over the edge. He braced himself for the impact against the newly created wall, only to realize that his Psynergy had run completely dry. As the earthen wall collapsed into a heap of rubble, he was caught in the current and sent into the abyss below. As the three Warriors of Vale plunged to their death, Isaac let out a primal scream and a golden aura, tinged with red, began to flare around him. As he plummeted downwards, bathed in the crimson-golden light, he...

Isaac woke up in a fit of sweat. Just a dream. It was all just a dream. Lately, ever since the Mars Beacon was lit, Isaac had not been able to sleep without nightmares. At first, he thought it was caused by the guilt of nearly ending the world and the burden of saving it at a price. While returning from Prox, everyday he would dream of the final confrontation on the Mars Lighthouse. He remembered vividly fighting the giant three-headed dragon, holding back all emotions while attacking his father and Jenna's parents.

Of course they had to defeat them in order to save the world, but when all the adepts had been knocked unconscious, save Isaac and Felix, he had the perfect opportunity to defeat the dragon. As Felix set up a barrier with Granite, Isaac had been in place to slice of the final head of the dragon. Yet he hesitated, knowing that it was his father whom he would kill if he cleaved off the dragon's head. Felix shouted a warning, but it was too late, and the tail of the dragon slammed into Isaac. He heard the sickening crunch of the shattering of his rib cages and several other bones, and fell unconscious, only to wake up moments later by Felix screaming "Revive!" and bathing him in the golden light that followed. Finally, Isaac stood once more, staggering, and drawing the Sol Blade from his sheath, he raised it high and charged. The Dragon prepared for another round of Cruel Ruin, but Felix casted Quake Sphere, and for a moment, the Dragon was disoriented a the lighthouse began to violently shake. Isaac used this moment to rush the Dragon and shot into the air, coming back down only to slice off the final head with a power like that of a meteor, and he unleashed the true power of the blade, Meggido. The head came cleanly off in a revolting way, blood splattering on Isaac, and he finally knew that they had overcome the Wise One's "miracle", enduring all the punishment and judgment pronounced upon them by the Wise One.

He had completely exhausted himself at that moment, and later, while escaping the lighthouse, had become delirious, needing to be carried out by Felix and Garet, the latter who had gained some miraculous form of energy by the lighting of the beacon. He always thought it was the fact that he had hesitated in saving the world that was troubling him. He underwent psychology with Mia and stress relief with Jenna, confessing his guilt to Mia while also letting out his pent up anxiety while making seagulls explode with Jenna aboard the ship. Life was almost back to normal, and he thought he had overcome his nightmares, but they came back even more ominous and menacingly when he returned to Vale. Eventually, he realized that guilt was not the main factor that was bringing these nightmares.

Carefully getting up, as to not disturb the other Warriors of Vale who were sleeping, he left the makeshift cabin and walked towards the remains of Vale, the rubble only illuminated by the few rays of Luna piercing through the clouds. The terrain was awkward to bypass, but as a Venus adept, Isaac found that he could mold the ground, however temporarily, into a flattened sheet as to allow movement after his first few walks in the ruins of Vale. After walking sufficiently far enough, he sat down, at the base of Mount Aleph, or whatever remained of it. "Flint!" he called out, and soon, a golden flash of light exited from his palm, eventually fading into the brown djinni.

"Yes?" Flint questioned. "How can I assist you, Isaac?" Isaac called a stone towards him, and began to grasp it tightly in his palm. "You djinn become part of the adept who you are set to, correct?" Flint nodded, or at least bobbed up and down. "Of course, Isaac. We become attune to the thoughts and emotions of the adept we work alongside with." Flint was curious as to where Isaac's questions were leading. "Well then, Flint, could you explain my restlessness since the Golden Sun?" Flint was about to speak, but was abruptly cut off by a lower, more rough voice. "Perhaps I can answer that," the voice replied, an Isaac turned around only to stare into the infinite depth of the Wise One's eyes.


End file.
